


Haircuts

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Sam gives you a much needed haircut





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from rayofsunshinexx on Tumblr

There you stood, in front of your bathroom mirror staring at your hair-which has doubled in size from the humidity. You combed your fingers trough your hair, attempting to tame the frizzy sections. It had been well more than a few months since your last haircut, and by now your hair had become extremely difficult to take care of (especially with all the cases you work with Sam and Dean) you never understood how your boyfriend, Sam, kept his hair so silky and smooth. 

"Hey Y/N, what are you doing?" Sam leaned against the door frame with his hands tucked into his jeans pockets. 

"I'm trying to make myself look at least presentable" you ran your brush through your hair "I don't know what to do with my hair anymore" you turned around with a sigh to face Sam. 

"Ya know, I could give you a haircut if you'd like." Sam tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ears. 

"Yea right, you probably haven't even cut anyone's hair before Sam!" You pushed his shoulder in a playful manor. 

"No seriously, when I was little I cut my own hair all the time. We never actually had the kind of time for that stuff...so I had to do it myself." Sam scratched the back of his neck. 

"I don't know Sam..." you bit your lip nervously.

"C'mon I'm an expert" Sam sarcastically spoke as he placed his hands on your shoulders, guiding  you into the living room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chair and a few towels, along with scissors. You sat in the chair as Sam placed the towel on the ground. He draped small towel onto your shoulders, lifting up your hair and onto it. You gingerly handed him your brush, he took it and gently brushed your hair, getting rid of all the tangles. Once that was done, he grabbed the scissors. 

"Are you sure about this?" You tapped your fingers on your knees. 

"I'm sure, stop worrying." He smiled at you. 

"What if you mess up? What if-" 

"You'll still be beautiful either way." He planted a kiss against your cheek. "Or I'll have to buy you a wig to wear" he chuckled when he earned a laugh from you. 

"Okay, let's just get this done and over with" you smiled uncontrollably while hiding the blush that crept up your cheeks. 

The next hour was spent cutting your hair, luckily Dean wasn't home or else you'd never hear the end of this. 

"Okay...I'm finished." Sam carefully removed the towel, making sure none of the clumps of hair fell to the floor. You had your eyes closed the majority of the time. You slowly opened them once the mirror was handed to you.

"I love it!" You gasped while feeling your hair. "It's so thin! And all the split ends are gone! Thanks Sam!" You smiled and threw yourself into Sam, hugging him. 

"You're welcome!" Sam gave you a goofy grin, you spun around while flipping your hair for him. He clapped and whistled as you did so making the two of you laugh.

"Maybe I could cut your hair for you! Or braid it!" You smiled brightly. 

"Not a chance Y/N." he smiled back before pressing his lips against yours.


End file.
